iv_onlinefandomcom-20200216-history
The Jewelry Store Job (C)
Go to the Vangelico Jewelry Store Enter the store Steal the pinpointed diamonds Take the money out of the safe Flea the police Drive back to the hideout |location=Vangelico Jewelry, Algonquin |fail= All players die All money is dropped The diamonds are destroyed |reward= Slump cash: $500,000 Jewelry: $1,250,000 (1,150,000 after Gary takes his cut) |first=Unnamed Leone Dealer |last=Unnamed Leone Dealer |unlocks=The Bank of Liberty heist strand (After two in-game days) |unlockedby=System override |protagonists = Multiplayer Protagonist}} This is one of three possible finale missions of the Vangelico Heist mission strand in the Heists update. Text message (Pre-activation) "This is it. Meet me at the hideout. -eHero" Cutscene The Multiplayer Protagonist and their crew walks into the planning office of the Sprunk Factory and grab the AK47s and C4 mounted to the wall. Gary Mitnick gets up from his desk holding his laptop. "Okay, so I've done some excessive research on the Vangelico security system. They have Eunux based security calls but that wasn't an issue. Nothing an hour of extracting operation handlers won't fix. Anyway, when I kill the power it'll only bring down the electricity for about a minute. The backup generator is set to detect when a power surge occurs and will automatically fire up after sixty seconds. You'll have to move quickly if you wanna get the goods. Once the police come, I'll lock the entrance and force the shutters to fall down." Gary says, pointing at the entry way of the Vangelico blueprints. "You're gonna have to exit the building through a different way. With the C4 you'll have to blow a hole in the wall, revealing the alley way where you'll need to store the Pony. After that you can come back, without any heat of course." The Multiplayer Protagonist nods and motions for the crew to follow them. Mission Act 1 Players are instructed to drive to the Vangelico Jewelry store in the Pony from the mission Painted Pony. Once players reach the targeted location, they must park the Pony in the alley way behind the Jewelry store. After the Pony is parked, all players are instructed to enter the building. Once inside, the lights immediately go out. "Okay. The lights are out. Grab the diamonds and get out!" The players are instructed to smash the display glass and collect the pinpointed diamonds. Once the diamonds are collected or the timer is up, the police arrive outside. Cutscene (Act Transition) The police pull up outside and get out of their cars. Two officers walk up to the entrance with M4s. One places their hand on the door handle and the emergency shutters drop instantly, locking the police outside. The Crew members look around, reaching for their guns and loading them. One character kneels down next to a wall and attaches a C4 package at the base. everyone takes several steps back. The bomb explodes, creating an exit for the crew. Mission Act 2 The players are then instructed to get to the Pony as fast as possible. Police will instantly start coming after them. Several police helicopters are assigned to attack the Pony. Once players are in the getaway vehicle they are instructed to evade the police at all costs. If any players are hit, they will drop a certain amount of money, lowering the payout. once the police are evaded, the players are instructed to go to the hideout. Cutscene (Mission complete) Gary is waiting outside of the hideout for the players. He sparks a cigarette and checks his watch. "Where the fuck are they?" he says, putting his hands back in his pockets. Shortly after he says that the Pony pulls up. All of the players hop out of the van. "Haha, you made it! To be honest I figured at least one of you would be stuck under a police car